Wiki Rules (Archived)
WARNING: This rule page will be archived sometime soon after a new policy layout. Please refer to Policy for up to date rules. General *As with any other wiki, you MUST follow the good faith policy. *Use English as a primary language. Other languages are allowed as long as there's an English translation. If English is not your primary language, please try your best or use an online translator such as Google Translate. We apologize if this is an inconvenience for you. *Use correct grammar. Minor slips such as "your" as in "you're" aren't a problem. *Offensive language, spamming, flooding, flaming, etc. are not permitted. Members are required to remain neutral or positive in public posts. If you are required to resolve an argument, do so via user talk pages or any form of private communication. *Personal attacks, racial, political and/or religious discussions etc. are prohibited. This wiki discusses programming on a BASIC interpreter, not the items listed above. *Create ONE user account. Multiple accounts from the identical user may result in a permanent block. *Keeps posts on-topic at its respective section. This reduces clutter and the wiki will be more accessible. (Also, less work for administrators.) *Any post that causes arguments will result in a 2 hour block and the post being deleted. *Any severe arguments in chat will result in a ban of the users involved(length of ban depends on severity of argument.) *Submit your post only once. You're free to edit your posts whenever you want. Content Submission *'You may only create a page for a program if you have a download available.' This doesn't mean your project has to be finished, it just means that you must provide a means for people to try your program. If you're not far enough along to provide a download, please post in the Program Announcements board. This rule applies to any Petit Computer program, such as applications or games. Pages which are posted without a download will be marked for deletion. This rule does not apply to resources. *Understand that you are working on an equivalent to a high-end home computer from the 1970s-1980s. Understand Petit Computer's capabilities and limitations. Start small. *Remember that any content posted here may be used without your permission as the content here are very open for modification. This is not in our control, however we do not encourage digital rights management. *Note that the page you create maybe edited by other members (including administrators, members, guests, etc.). If vandalism occurs, you may roll back changes in your page's "History". (Located under the "Edit" button's submenu.) *Please do not post your programs in the comments section. If your program does not have a download yet, you can write about it in the Program Announcements board. If you have the QR codes for your program, create a page for it. *Please organize your page with this standard layout. Do not add or remove any headers or an item from the infobox. Simply leave them blank. *Enter appropriate categories that describe your program. This helps with organization so users can find your program more easily. Available categories are listed below. *Please use correct grammar. At least make your page readable. Minor mistakes aren't much of an issue. *There are 2 methods of QR code conversion. You may use SmileBoom's official web-based converter or PTCUtilities (Native Windows and Macintosh PTC editor). The former generate smaller images while the latter generate less. *The Nintendo DSi/3DS (XL/LL)'s camera may have difficulty reading QR codes that are displayed too small. Please consider scaling them twice its size without any image filters (linear, cubic, etc.). *When uploading QR codes, give it a unique name. Try to avoid names similar to "1.png" and etcetera. One example would be "PRG-Program Name v1.0.png". *A single stitched image of all of your QR codes is recommended. This reduces the amount of work for the user. We recommend using the Petit Computer QR Stitcher. (Special Thanks to Randomouscrap98.) *Do NOT use a video slideshow (YouTube) as a primary method of display QR codes. This usually causes more inconveniences. They are allowed if used as an alternate method. *The content you submit must be your intellectual property that you legally own. You must own all the rights. You are not allowed to post programs that do not belong to you unless given permission from the original developer, give credit to the original developer and clearly state you are NOT the original developer, or specified through a license. *Copyrighted content such as ports of existing games are allowed as long as they are under "fair-use". You can not use it for commercial purposes. Policy